Ore-sama
by Charizune
Summary: No matter where you are, the unexpected can always happen. Like Aomine falling in love. [An Aomine x OC Fanfic]


The class was working on each of our projects for a class assignment, when I was asked to tell a person to move out of the way so my group could work on our projects. I don't see why they were so scared of him, but well, here I was. I walked over to where he was sitting, at the desk, with his head down, in his arms.

"Aomine."

No response. Was he sleeping?

"AOMINE", I said yelling this time.

He jerked awake as if he had a nightmare and looked at me. "Eh, what do you want?", he said, obviously feeling disturbed and irritated.

"Can you move so that-"

"I'm not moving. Go somewhere else", he interrupted before I was even done speaking.

"Tch. I see you need to learn how to not interrupt someone when they're speaking. Move." He was really just getting on my nerves now.

"Only if ya buy me icecream."

"Pffft-as if-", I was interrupted once again, but not by Aomine this time.

"Rizu-chan! Just say yes. We really need to work on our projects! They're due in a couple of days!", Miyuki complained, yelling from across the room.

"Tch, fine, but you're paying for his icecream", I said turning over to him. "Fine, it's a deal. Can you get up now?"

As if to answer my question, he got up hesitantly, and walked over to the other side of the room, where Miyuki was standing. She moved away as if he was toxic, and came to where he was sitting just a moment before, combining the several desks in that area together. There were only a few of us here, as the rest left to work on other things. Me, Aomine, Miyuki, and three other students. We worked on our projects until time was up, and to be honest, I wasn't quite satisfied with the result...as always. Sometimes, it sucked being a perfectionist. You got your hopes up too high.

"So, where's my icecream?"

* * *

><p>Miyuki bought the icecream for Aomine, but made me carry it to him. It wasn't like she was going to die or anything, gosh. As I walked back to him, I saw him staring at people playing basketball. Did he like the sport? I think he played it..I wasn't really sure. I hadn't gone to the basketball club for guys in our school, so I wouldn't know. "Oi, Aomine. Here", I said, handing him the icecream.<p>

"Oh, uh, thanks," saying it as if it was painful to say thank you to someone.

"Do you like basketball?", I said, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah..but I sort of got tired of it after not seeing any strong opponents. They were too easy to beat, and there was no fun in it anymore".

"Oh...well, would you be happy if you found someone to play basketball on equal terms with?"

"I guess. But, I still doubt there's someone out there who can beat me."

I snickered. "Obviously there is, you're not the world's greatest athlete. Just because you might be amazing at basketball doesn't mean there's nobody better than you."

"Sure, there isn't. Have you seen me play?", he said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"No, but I can watch..though there's a court with a match going on already."

"Heh. That's nothing", he said as he walked over to the court. He played basketball 1 vs. 4 of them, and won easily, it looked. It was incredible how he played. His movement was fast, and he got the basketball into the hoop easily, no matter where he was standing. While he was playing, he wasn't even smiling, like I've seen most people do after they win. He just looked..like he was bored. Maybe he really was tired of playing weak opponents. Aomine walked over to me, and said, "Told you." Even though I knew he was partially right, I still felt annoyed about how prideful he was..although I was like that myself, but not with basketball.

"Oh, shut up. Just because you're really good, doesn't make you perfect". There. I was being a hypocrite again.

"Says Ms. I need perfect grades", he said a smirk forming on his face. I punched him in his arm, and ran onto the court and said "Fine, whatever. Just show me how great you are 'Mr. Nobody can beat me'", I said, rolling my eyes.

Then, in an instant, I had no idea what had just happened in the court in front of me. His movement was too fast, much faster than when he was playing with the other guys before. Was he holding back? I seriously didn't know how he did it, but he was a basketball prodigy. Anyone could tell that from just watching, no matter how much of an amateur you were.

* * *

><p>Sorry, it's a really short chapter, this is my first time really making a fanfiction, so yeah, it's a bit hard xD.<p>

I have more ideas in mind, but so far not too many. I'll try making longer chapters and updating more often, but I can't too much because of school. T_T


End file.
